The Soldier Tale
by Norzon
Summary: Hi! I decide to write a new story because... why not! If you see any errors please tell me, english is not my first language so...help me? Well, enough of chit-chat, i hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

The Soldier Tale

Prologue

They say that in Pandora, there is such think of heroes...

The only thing that exists is bandits, thieves and killers. I believe that to be a hero, you must have a death wish and you must be a crazy guy, and when I say a crazy guy, I really mean that…

In my situation, I think I'm only going to be one because I have to….

I was born in Themis, my mother died giving birth to me and my father, he was a proud scientist but he died when I was 11 years old when he was with a squad of DAHL commandos, searching for Vaults… Do you believe that?! The bastard decided that a Vault was more important that his son. Honestly, I'm made my peace with my demons and I decided to forget that event.

DAHL knew that I didn't have any family so they decide to keep me and I start my training as a DAHL Soldier.

At the age of 14, I met a beautiful girl named is an angel and when I knew she would be part of the same battalion I was, my heart start to beat….We started our training and sooner or later, we were the prodigies of the battalion. I discovered that she was the granddaughter of the general Dahl but it didn't change my opinion about her.

The day after my 19th anniversary, our battalion was moved to a planet called Demophon, when a military conflict was getting bigger and bigger…. The generals told us that the moment we put our feet's on the ground, our hope of life was going to decreased and if something happened to us, well ….. Let's hope that didn't happen….

In our 37th day, our squad received a mission to capture a mortar base and use that to destroy any artillery in our range. The mission started well but the rebels show up and it was a massacre. Half of our squad died but we need to capture at least the mortar base but we knew it was going to be hell on earth….

Alaerni Dahl, granddaughter of the general Dahl, was the only with the highest rank and we followed her. The base was visible but before we did anything, our squad got bombarded with mortar fire and the last thing I remember was losing my left arm while helping her. The projectile almost hit us but it was enough to harm us and losing my arm…

I didn't know if I was dead or unconscious but I was afraid if she made it or not…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

...

...

...

I started to wake up and the first thing I saw was a robotic DAHL arm, attached to me and a nurse. I really don't know what did I do but I scare the hell out of her when she saw me awake. She started to run like a madman (or in this case madwoman?!) and I found myself alone in the room.

At the corner of the room, I saw my clothes and my equipment and before I tried to take them, a blonde woman entered the room and said: "Well, well, well… You finally decided to wake up, soldier!"

I never saw this woman in my entire life and my mind was a goddamn maze but before I respond, she started to talk: "Who am I, soldier, it doesn't matter but you are in some serious trouble!"

"Am I? I don't remember anything…"

"Do you remember your mission in Demophon? Your objective?"

"Yes, we were hit by…Did Sergeant Alaerni made it?!"

"Kind of… She survived but she is in coma, thanks to you."

I was kind of surprised with her accusation and I asked: "Me?"

"The generals think that you are the reason that she is coma and the failure of the mission. Of course that is kind of impossible to stop a mortar but they don't care. Tomorrow, at 0550 PM, you are going to be executed."

I started to laugh and I look to the blonde woman and asked:" You're kidding me, right?"

"No. But you have a choice."

I looked at her and she started to talk:" You can choose to die tomorrow or capture an AWOL DAHL soldier, and bring him up"

"This looks kind of a trap…What is the catch?"

She suspired and said: "You must capture Axton, EX-DAHL commando and …. My ex-husband."

The generals accepted my mission and before I toke the civilian ship that it will travel to Pandora, I decided to make a visit, possibly my last one, to Alaerni. Because she is a Dahl, she had the most important doctors taking care of her and the access to her room was blocked. Thanks to her grandfather, they let me in and have a moment alone with her.

She was resting so peacefully on her bed but I knew that if she was wake, she would start a plan to escape the hospital because she would be boring as hell. I didn't have the time to sit or to say something but before I left, I gave to her my dog tags and leave the hospital.

Because I was on a civilian ship, I didn't have the permission to carry any gun but at least DAHL decided to give some money to use to track Axton, in Pandora.

While I was looking for information, I saw some of Axton information on the ECHOnet and he had a residence in Sanctuary. I found out that the blonde woman was Commander Sarah. She was stationed in Themis and, at least to me, I think it was odd that she was giving her ex-husband information to me because if she wants him beyond bars, I would think the DAHL commandos were the best choice to track him.

When I was on the ship, the DAHL Corporation gave to me some civilian clothes and a new identity: I was now Norzon Tuna, born on EDEN-5, an engineer. I got to admit, that the history they said that I have a DAHL arm was freaking awesome! They said that an explosion ripped my arm and when I was on the table to get a mechanical arm, they only have a DAHL one an after the surgery, I decided to go to a bar at beat the shit of a DAHL commando… They even made a poster with a reward of 150000 dollars. Pretty awesome, I'm not going to lie…

I checked my watch and I knew it was going to be a long trip….

For the first time in my entire life, I was scare…. Maybe the reason to be scared because I was alone, or I knew that maybe it was the last time I saw my friends, or …..Only God knows….

I decided that best thing to do was to get some rest so I closed my eyes and I try to explore my imagination…..


End file.
